The African Society of Human Genetics (AfSHG) mission is to provide the forum for African scientists to make positive contributions to the ongoing human genome project and the genome project of other species. The benefits of these projects are enormous and may form the basis of many breakthroughs in biomedical technology and patient care. Through annual workshops, AfSHG will provide a platform onto which the wealth of information and research opportunities accruing from the genome projects can be discussed. In addition, AfSHG will make possible the exploration of modern research methods and suggest ways in which these methods can be adapted to the special conditions of Africa. The specific aims of the Society center around capacity building and are as follows: Information Dissemination, Establish Mentor Network and Educational Resources, Genetic Advocacy, Appropriate Technology Transfer, On-Line Course Development, Collaborative Research. The 2003 AfSHG Conference will run concurrently with the International Society of Hypertension in Blacks Conference in Accra, Ghana.